Fortune Cookies
by the-undefined
Summary: Hyuuga Neji had an undeniable weakness for fortune cookies. Not that he’d ever let anyone know. Nejiten


**Fortune Cookie**

**Summary**: Hyuuga Neji had an undeniable weakness for fortune cookies. Not that he'd ever let anyone know. [Nejiten

**Rating**: T for slight language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, you don't sue, makes me happy, makes you too!

**Author's Note**: I'm celebrating. What you ask? The fact that I've officially written more than one story a year. And this is the first coupling I've written twice. Woo! Oh. And I made fun of Neji a bit in this story. I love him dearly but the fate thing is a little silly at times. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hyuuga Neji had an undeniable weakness for fortune cookies. Not that he'd ever let anyone know. 

He discovered them when he was 14 years old. His teammate, Tenten, had brought a couple to practice to munch on from her dinner the previous night and (being the nice person she was) decided to share with her teammates. Neji had wanted to know about them.

"What? You've never had a fortune cookie before?"

He shook his head slightly to affirm he had not.

"They're fortune cookies. They predict your future. Or your destiny you might say."

She'd grinned at them happily, obviously not realizing the damage she'd just committed.

The young Neji had nodded once seriously, contemplating the small cookie. Tenten had already turned to other things.

Since then, Neji had obeyed them religiously, taking in every number and every letter. He had one every night after his ceremonial tea to tell him what was coming the next day. After all, they could predict the future, they knew his destiny, and thus, they knew his fate. And Neji liked knowing what fate had in store for him.

Despite his protective-ness of his habits (he didn't want anyone thinking he was weak for relying on a cookie) a few people did know of his fortune cookie obsession. Lee had discovered it the one time he'd tried to get Neji drunk. He had pestered Neji about it.

"Neji how did you know not to drink from that cup?" asked Lee.

"Because the fortune cookie I had last night told me to be wary of strange substances." replied Neji who wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time.

Lee grinned.

"Do you believe in horoscopes too, oh youthful Neji of mine?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Horoscopes don't predict the future."

Lee sweat-dropped.

"And fortune cookies do?"

"Of course."

And that had been the end of that.

Lee had mentioned Neji's fortune cookie obsession to Tenten. She only smiled softly and said,

"That's Neji for you."

She had refused to explain the comment. Somehow though, Lee thought he understood.

All had been well and good of course, until Ino and Sakura got wind of it.

It had come out of a drunken Tenten who had been blubbering about Neji's inability to look twice at her or show her that he had any degree of emotion for her.

"He cares more about his fate-filled fortune cookies than me!"

"Oh?" Ino had replied carefully shooting a careful look at Sakura.

"Yeah! He's so obsessed with them and fate and it's just not fair! If he could pay me half the attention he pays to them I'd be happy!" With that declaration, Tenten passed out on the floor.

Not that Ino or Sakura noticed. They were far too busy plotting.

"Forehead girl, you know what this means?"

"Ino-pig this is perfect!"

Their eyes became more crazed with their plotting every passing moment causing quite a few passer-bys to recoil in fear. But then, they were kunoichi. _Female_ ninja. Of course they were going to be a little strange.

The next day, Tenten awoke with a throbbing headache and the other two kunoichi nowhere in sight. She cursed them and stumbled home.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were setting their plan in motion.

"Tenten better thank us for this!" whispered Sakura.

Somewhere in Konoha, a weapons mistress cursed them.

"Yeah she better! Now hurry up and move or he'll see us!" The two scampered away as Neji woke up.

Neji blinked blearily, rubbing the sand from his eyes. He got up, went to his bathroom and washed his face. He changed and went downstairs to the main dining hall. No one was there yet. It was too early.

He was about to leave to get some early morning training done when he spotted it. An unopened fortune cookie. His mind worried vaguely that it was a trap, but he reconsidered. It was, after all, just a cookie. Someone had doubtless left it behind by accident. And their loss was inevitably his gain. He leaned over, picked it up, and with one hand, cracked it open.

_Today is a good day for romance. Lucky numbers: 4, 6, 10, 21, 33_

He blinked. The cookie was obviously giving him the green light on his relationship with Tenten. Since his lucky number was ten (as it had been since he'd realized his feelings for his female teammate), and the cookie had the number ten on it, the cookie must be adhered to at all costs.

Determination in his eyes, Neji walked back upstairs to mentally prepare himself for this step forward in their relationship.

When he got to his room, he thought for a moment. Perhaps he should change into something slightly more fitting for a date? Yes, that would be best.

He opened his closet and surveyed his options. He pulled out a beige yukata and an off-white one mentally weighing which one would look better on him. After about a half hour survey and debate, he decided on the off-white one.

Sufficiently pleased with himself, he decided to start the long and arduous process of perfecting his hair…

**//Six hours later…//**

Neji finished combing, pleased with his appearance. Finally ready, he headed out.

Somewhere right outside the Hyuuga complex, a pink-haired girl poked a blonde one.

"Ino! Pssst, Ino! He's on the move!" Sakura poked Ino harder and harder, trying to get her to wake.

"Wh-what?" Ino was shaken from her sleep as she tried to get control of her senses.

"Alright! Free bird is on the move! Freaky Psychic and Sasuke Lover are trailing!"

Grumbling about her name- 'Why do I have to be the freaky one?' -Ino moved after Sakura.

Tenten was woken from a blissful sleep by a sharp rapping at the door.

"Damnit I'm coming! Shut up!" The rapping didn't help her still slight headache.

What is i- oh. Hey Neji. What's up?" Mentally, she groaned. If he wanted training on their day off when she was still somewhat fighting the effects of alcohol, he could just go to hell, crush or not.

"Tenten. Get dressed. We're going."

"Going? Going where?" Maybe playing innocent would annoy him so she wouldn't have to train.

"Out to eat. Golden Dragon's. Your favorite."

Her mind struggled with a way to say no to training until her ears finally processed to her brain what was just said. She gaped slightly, then took in his appearance again.

His hair was overly shined to perfection putting even Lee's teeth to shame. Was he- yes he was- he was wearing the _off-white_ yukata. She'd seen him wear that only once. Normally for special occasions he wore the beige one. (No she wasn't a stalker. She was just… overly observant.) Yep. Neji was serious. He was legitimately asking her on a date. She squeaked and said she'd be down in a few. With that, she flew up the stairs to make herself look mildly presentable.

When she came barreling back down fifteen minutes later, Neji only smiled slightly, offered her his arm, and asked if she was ready. She barely managed to choke a yes and take his arm in her surprise. What was with Neji today?

He took her to the Golden Dragon like he promised. Chinese food. Her favorite.

The waiter asked if they had reservations. Neji looked at him as if he was stupid and said yes.

The waiter checked for a Neji Hyuuga. His eyebrows rose when he saw the listing.

"Dinner for two at four?" He asked hesitantly, wondering whether they had the time wrong. Neji nodded.

"Ummm…. Right this way then." The waiter shook his head wonderingly as he led them to their table. Then again, the boy _was_ a Hyuuga. And when were they ever known to do things normally?

Dinner was fairly uneventful, but surprisingly pleasant. Tenten listened to Neji's ramblings about his family while Neji listened to Tenten's about weapons. All in all, it worked fairly well.

In the shadows, two pretend-waitresses (better known as Ino and Sakura) watched intently.

"They're so cute!" squealed Sakura.

"Pipe down forehead girl! We've not done yet. Look! He's signaling for the check. It's time to move!" Ino hissed.

They watched the waiter nod and go to get their check as well as two fortune cookies from the huge box that the restaurant had. Carefully, they swapped one of the cookies for the one they'd previously crafted.

"Sweet!" They high fived. They watched the waiter move closer to the table.

Suddenly, Sakura realized something.

"Wait Ino! How do we make sure Neji gets that one?" Ino's eyes widened dramatically.

"Forehead girl you idiot! Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Cursing their stupidity, Ino carefully used her chakra strings to swap the other cookie for a duplicate of the first. Now both read the same thing. She smirked victorious.

"That's how you get it done Sakura!"

"Quiet!" Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her down behind the counter in the nick of time.

Neji glanced over towards the counter. He thought he'd sensed a familiar chakra… but it was gone now. The waiter arrived a few seconds later with their cookies and check.

Neji looked at the two of them, deliberating which to take, much to Tenten's amusement. Finally, he snatched up the nearer one and put his credit card down for the waiter to take.

Both he and Tenten cracked them open to read what was inside.

_Kisses are a good way to a girl's heart. Lucky numbers: 3, 8, 10, 14, 29_

His lucky number was there again! It was definitely a sign from the heavens.

Tenten leaned over.

"Neji what does yours say?"

He snatched his hand away.

"It's private!"

She merely shook her head at him, seemingly amused at his antics. Neji was slightly offended that she didn't give the cookie its proper respect, (after all, you wouldn't tell a birthday wish either, lest it not come true) but let it go.

After getting his credit card back and tipping the waiter, he offered her his arm again and they began the walk back.

At her doorstep, Tenten grinned at Neji.

"Thanks for that Neji. I had a good time." With a smile, she turned to go back into her house. Neji's arm shot out, preventing her from leaving.

She gave him a questioning gaze. He returned it with a slight smile. She noted that today was the most times she'd ever seen him smile in his life, right before he pulled her towards him so that their lips met.

The kiss was as long as it was sweet, each savoring the taste of the other.

"Hey Neji," a breathless Tenten asked when they finally broke apart, "I've been wondering."

Neji muttered something that sounded like a non-committal grunt. She took it as an acquiescence.

"What is it you like about fortune cookies so much?"

Neji looked up at her, giving her a small but significant smile.

"They remind me of you."

"How so?"

"They're Chinese,"

Ok. Simple enough.

"Seemingly plain but breathlessly mysterious,"

He found her breathless?

"And they hold my future."

She laughed slightly at him, letting out a disbelieving giggle for having just related her to a cookie.

"Oh? And how do I hold your future?"

Neji smirked.

"Tenten, if you haven't realized by now, you are my future."

He sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hm…. Hope you didn't gag on all the fluff. And I know the ending was corny. Whoops. Reviews are always appreciated. 


End file.
